


Playback Love

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Episode: s01e21 Until the Day It Becomes a Pumpkin!, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New year, new chance. Kazukiyo thinks this might not be so bad, after all.
Relationships: Kurakano Momoka/Souga Kazukiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Playback Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



Next fall arrives too soon and not soon enough in a familiar blur of drying leaves and changing air. Ouran’s hallways begin to buzz with merry laughter; talk of tea parties or this year’s trendiest costumes. Kazukiyo, too, finds himself standing in front of his class, mouth a half-smile because he expects the worst and the best and they happen to be the same.

A chilly wind enters through a window someone forgot to close. Inside, Kazukiyo shivers; outside, shedding trees whisper. The Hitachiin twins share smirks, then stand as leaves the colour of their hair spiral before disappearing out-of-frame.

“So, Prez, another test of courage?” both demand instead of asking, tones just as identical as the expressions they wear. Kazukiyo is rapt for a moment while he wonders if all sets of twins he’ll ever meet will be the same.

Each places a hand on Fujioka’s shoulder, – in precise synchrony, Kazukiyo marvels – leaning close like she’s in on this, too. And so he glances at her, next. But she simply looks up at him: curious, unblinking, until Kazukiyo is left with a vague sense that Fujioka has studied him as she would the law textbooks she’s started poring over.

He remembers last year, and takes a deep breath.

“Yes!” he squeaks, not quite able to steel himself; there’s a tremor in his too-high voice but at least he didn’t stutter.

At Kazukiyo’s side, Kurakano smiles brightly. Her eyes twinkle as they catch long slants of afternoon sunlight. He’s enraptured, and by the time Kazukiyo is aware enough to ask for votes of dissent, nobody’s paying attention anyway. And as Kurakano keeps smiling at him, Kazukiyo notices her dimples and feels stupidly sure that everything will be okay.

There are heart-shaped leaves inside his stomach, falling up instead of down.


End file.
